


Terms of Endearment

by Willowbrooke



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Endearments, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowbrooke/pseuds/Willowbrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>You call me pet, or bonny lad, or canny lad, and I call you...Robbie.  I'd like to find my own terms of endearment for you.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms of Endearment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlbsurfinbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbsurfinbird/gifts).



> A bit of fluff to wish owlbsurfinbird a very happy birthday!
> 
> Thanks to wendymr for the speedy BR and for the spot-on comment that led to a bit of last-minute inspiration. :)

Robbie resettled himself on the sofa as he handed James a beer. "Here you are, pet."

James quietly snuggled back in against Robbie as he took the offered bottle. "Ah, cheers, _sötnos_."

It took a moment for James's odd phrase to register, and Robbie sent a confused look in his direction. "What did you call me?"

" _Sötnos_. It's Swedish and it literally translates to 'sweet nose', but the inferred meaning is 'sweetie'."

What was the daft sod playing at now? "And you've called me that because...?"

"Well, you call me pet, or bonny lad, or canny lad, and I call you...Robbie. I'd like to find my own terms of endearment for you. I've given some thought to most of the usual ones - dear, darling, honey, sweetheart; but none of them feel quite right to me.

Robbie now glared at James. "And _sötnos_ does?" Because If it does, he thought, we'll be having words about it.

James appeared to consider that and finally shook his head. "No, it really doesn't. I was just trying it out." 

Robbie heaved a sigh of relief. "Glad to hear it." 

"There's always the French sobriquet, _mon chou_ , which generally translates to 'my cabbage', but a more exact translation would be 'my kale'."

"Kale? Can't stand the stuff, so I would prefer not to be called by any name related to it, if it's all the same to you."

"Fair enough. It wasn't speaking to me anyway. I've already ruled out a number of other common foreign terms of affection that I've researched including _schnuckiputzi_ , which means 'cutie pie' in German, and _min guldklump_ , which is 'my gold nugget' in Danish."

Robbie chuckled. "I suppose I should be grateful those didn't strike your fancy." 

"And I'm also crossing off most standard Shakespearian terms such as 'lambkin' and 'chuck'."

"Chuck?"

"Well, a more accurate pronunciation would be 'chook'. It's another word for chicken, and I know it's still used as a term of affection in some parts of Northern England, but it doesn't matter, really, because it's not right." 

"No." He wasn't sure if James was having him on or if he was serious. He suspected it might be a bit of both. Still, he found that he was enjoying this little game, so he might as well play along.

Robbie took a sip of his beer, and chuckled to himself. Only James would spend hours researching possible terms of affection in such an objective and thorough way. "You've obviously given this a great deal of thought, so, have you found any that _do_ speak to you?"

Now James's face lit up. "A few, actually. I rather like the medieval appellation, 'my heart', and I'm particularly fond of the Irish endearment, _a chuisle_." 

Robbie nodded. He liked that one as well. It had a lovely rhythm to it.

James, seemingly encouraged by Robbie's response, reached out and cupped Robbie's face as he said softly, " _A chuisle mo chroí_ ," before kissing Robbie tenderly.

"Yeah," Robbie murmured quietly as they separated. "I like that one. What's it mean?"

"Pulse of my heart."

Robbie smiled as he leaned in for another quick kiss. "Definitely keep that one in mind. What else have you got?"

James was clearly enjoying himself now. "Well, this next one is rather literal and though probably the most accurate, it's a bit too 'bedroom-ish' for everyday use, I think. Though I could certainly see myself whispering it in the throes of passion.

"The term is _inamorato_." James enunciated it clearly in an exacting and unemotional way. "It's Italian, but it has a Latin origin, so that's appropriate, and it translates to 'my male lover', or 'the man I love'."

Robbie chuckled. "Well, I reckon it's accurate, at least."

James's demeanour changed suddenly. He leaned in, with an intense look of desire on his face, and whispered the word in Robbie's ear. His accent was fairly accurate and he even rolled the 'r' perfectly. " _Inamorato_." It was almost a caress, and Robbie found himself responding in a very physical way, as James trailed his fingers lightly up and down Robbie's arm at the same time. _Jesus._

He worked to steady his voice before he spoke, wondering if James would pick up on the clear understatement of his response. "Think that one might have some potential." 

James laughed as he sat back. "Are you sure? You don't think it might be a bit much?" The lad was looking down now, but Robbie caught the amused smirk on his face. 

Cheeky sod. He was bloody well aware of the effect that term had produced, and he was thoroughly enjoying winding Robbie up over it. 

Still, Robbie wasn't about to let him drop that one, as he sincerely hoped he would be hearing it again very soon, in a much more intimate setting. He played along and appeared to consider before he responded. "No. No, I think it's fine. Definitely not too much." 

"Well, if you're sure, we'll leave it on the list then." James was chuckling now and Robbie couldn't help joining in.

"All right, smartarse. But you can't call me _that_ in front of other people, so you'd best have a public alternative."

James sobered a bit as he nodded. "Actually, I _have_ given some thought to an appropriate term of affection for more public situations."

"Of course you have. And?"

"Well, there is one I'm very fond of, though I'm not sure how you'll feel about it." 

Robbie reckoned he could always veto it if he hated it. "So, out with it."

James suddenly looked a bit uncertain. "Well," He hesitated briefly before he continued, "my favourite term of endearment for you has always been 'sir'."

That certainly wasn't what Robbie had been expecting. Was the lad taking the mickey again? But, no, the look on James's face made it clear that he was absolutely serious. 

"All right. I'm not objecting, but...why?"

"It's a bit complicated, really. The thing is, over the years, I've developed a real affection for that term. I think you'll agree that I've managed to convey just about every emotion possible with it."

Robbie chuckled. "That you have. It was always a bit of a game, interpreting your 'sirs'. Never known anyone else who could show respect or disdain quite so clearly with one word."

James smirked. "Precisely. It was a generic term that allowed me to put whatever meaning I wanted into my 'sir', and no one could ever say for certain what I really meant. Except you, sometimes, of course. It gave me a tremendous amount of freedom." He paused before adding quietly, "It allowed me to express my feelings for you and know that I wouldn't be giving myself away to anyone else." 

Robbie nodded. "There were times I was sure you were telling me how you felt with your 'sir'."

"Yes, well, with you retired now, and me a DI, I don't have to hide behind it anymore, but it still means something special to me. If I use 'sir' now and anyone questions it, I can always claim it as a habit of years, but you and I will know it's more than that. Do you mind terribly?" James seemed genuinely concerned that Robbie wouldn't approve. 

"Mind? Ah, love, I can't think of anything more appropriate." He reached up and brushed his fingers gently across James's cheek before leaning in to kiss him. "I reckon it's just about perfect."

James nodded his pleasure. 

"Besides," Robbie said lightening the mood once more, "it certainly beats 'big daddy' or 'lover boy'."

That caught James completely off guard, and he actually snorted as he released a startled laugh. "What?"

"Well, I'm just a bit surprised you hadn't considered those. You seem to have considered almost everything else."

"Well, those are just silly, aren't they?"

"And _sötnos_ isn't?"

"Yes, well, I may have been winding you up a bit with those foreign ones." 

"You sure you aren't winding me up with this whole thing?" 

James looked offended. "No. I'm quite serious. I definitely needed a few proper terms of affection for you, and I think we may have found one or two that will work, don't you?' 

Robbie smiled warmly as he nodded. "Aye, s'pose we have." He set his bottle on the table and as he stood, he reached for James's hand. "Time for bed, bonny lad. And, maybe we can try out that Latin one again. You know, in a more appropriate setting?"

James looked more than a little interested as he rose, taking Robbie's offered hand. "Excellent idea, _carissimo_." 

Robbie gave him an exasperated look, but couldn't help but laugh. "Oh for... Come on, then, _mi amor_."


End file.
